Playing Cat and Mouse
by livingforfiction
Summary: Fitz and Mellie give time a good use on a vacation trip.


The sun was shining beautifully over the vast property of the Grant's in California. The rays grazed the strong colors of the exotic flowers in the garden and peeked through the tall Robles trees.

Mellie felt the soft fresh breeze of the summer brushing the wicks of her hair. She was laying down on her belly over the large, reclining white wood armchair beside the pool. The sun hit her body transversely, covering her back completely. She had bared it a while ago by untying the strips of her bra to get a little tan.

It was so silent in there. Away from the noise, the people, the problems and conflicts they were always surrounded by on the White House. One week there didn't seem enough for her, she wished she could stay for one month. But… she was the First Lady. The First Bloody Lady. She proposed herself to wipe away every bad thought that could invade her mind these days. Fitz and her were there to relax, calm their tempers, try to improve their communication. Basically, try to speak for five seconds without wanting to kill each other.

In the middle of her pleasurable state of peace and comfort, she heard the soft slide of the big crystal door of the house that led to the garden. It was barely audible, but the place was so quiet and serene that she detected it. His footsteps were getting closed and she heard him sitting on the chair next to her, in the opposite direction her head was leaning to.

-How's the sun? -he murmured, trying not to break her calm.

She turned her head aside, and opened one eye at him. -Mmm… delicious. -she smiled softly. She had a very relaxed gesture, kind, friendly, as if she had changed one hundred percent since they got there the night before. Her face was completely natural, with not a milligram of makeup and her hair was freely spread beside her neck.

Her back was emanating this halo of shining and it made her look different. Different than what he had seen her like for many years.

She closed her eye again. He took a long breath, and looked around admiring the wonderful green they had with them. His eyes caught the garments she had left hanging on the chair on the other side, probably when she stripped off to her swimsuit. Her white loose summer shirt and the military green pants she loved so much.

Of course he was trying to dissimulate the arousal growing inside of him becoming more evident as the seconds kept passing. He wasn't ashamed, he wasn't feeling anything wrong, she was his wife after all. Even though they were not in a status of having sex, they hadn't been for months. But if there was something he could not demand to his body, was resisting to Mellie, almost naked, laying irresistibly, with only white panties on. The emotional or sentimental part wasn't a kind of impediment for them to keep feeling desire for the hot stuffs that both were.

Minutes passed, and Fitz kept revolving the idea into his head… The flash, the fleeting fantasy of having Mellie beneath him. He watched her from his seat beside her and his mind twisted and turned her around the way he wanted.

-Are you okay? -she asked him opening one eye again.

-Yeah. -he replied, doing his best to dissimulate.

-Am I getting you uncomfortable?

-What? No, why?

-I just… Thought that maybe you weren't okay with this.

-With you getting a little tan? Why would I, Mellie?

-Don't know… -she purred, and he noticed she had this small smirk on her face. -I can see that you can't stop staring at me… At my body.

-I am… Not gonna lie. You're beautiful, Mel. You have a killing body, and you certainly know it.

She smiled and closed her eye again. Her legs raised and started swinging up and down; she couldn't help having the little naughty smile on her face. _Typical man._ She loved it, though. She loved to have this power, not only on him, but on almost any man. She innerly thanked God for her physical good looking aspect. It provided her a lot of advantages and tools to use in necessary hard cases.

And of course, she was feeling his effect on her. She wasn't going to put all the good on herself; he was absolutely seductive, blessed with a good looking aspect as her, and good genetics which allowed him to keep his body that way at his age. And he certainly, undoubtedly, had a tremendous ability to conquer.

It felt like the best idea she ever had in a long time. She knew exactly what to do since he was obviously not going to do anything.

She let out a soft moan, making sure to print it half a sexual tone, and half a complaining tone. She stretched her arm to the floor beside her chair, and grabbed a light green bottle of lotion, then handed it in front of Fitz.

-Um, honey, could you help me with this? -she asked almost whispering.

-Sure. -he replied, took the bottle and moved to the edge of her chair, right beside her thighs. He poured the creamy material on his palm, and took a breath before pressing it against her back. Her skin was warm, soft and it had this texture that it always had, something he couldn't explain, something unique of her.

She groaned again as soon as he started massaging it down.

Flashes of memories started coming to him, short images of her between his arms, the sound of her moans in his ear, her body trembling beneath him, her butt under his hands.

He kept sliding his hands over her back, and in few seconds the product was dry in her skin. -Thanks.

-Okay. -he lightly patted her lower back, right in the limit where her buttocks started. But he didn't move. He couldn't stand up. Not like this. Not with her in front of him. Like that.

It was like his consciousness turned off for a second, and with this hand, he took the pin that held her hair in a loose bun, and slowly slid it to the side, making her gorgeous dark wicks fall over her back.

She turned her head around and stared at him. He could see it. DESIRE. And she could see the same need on his eyes.

-Turn around. -he stated seriously.

She eyed him a little more without moving; like testing him. Putting him into a state of wait; even when there were seconds, they passed unacceptably slow for him.

She suddenly stood up, holding her bra against her breasts fully with her palms. He watched her walking away at a slow pace, it all happened so fast. The abrupt reaction from her, plus the vision of the way she held the garment against her half naked breasts left him unable to say anything to stop her.

-You want this? -she said staring at him, while she walked backwards inside. She stopped for a second and resumed her walk turning her back to him, and while keeping eye contact, she threw the bra on the grass. -Come and get it.

He stood up quickly without even thinking it. Her words evidently activated his common sense. Following her a few meters behind, both entered the house and he delighted himself seeing her climbing up the big staircase and the inevitable swinging of her hips. He hurried up his rhythm and finally he reached her almost at the end of the stairs; his arms captured his prey by the waist, and pinned her against the wall.

-You're gonna fuck me right here?

-As good as that sounds, honey, no, I am not. So… -he whispered into his ear, with his whole body retaining her hard between him and the wall.

He slapped one of her buttocks after releasing her and the sounds of her flesh and her moan mixed made an echo around the whole living room.

-Walk. -he was always a little ashamed of admitting it, but giving her orders in these circumstances was something that he enjoyed. And she acting like she obeyed him was what definitely turned him on.

They kept walking quietly until they got to their bedroom. She stopped right in front of the door, and he pressed her against the wood again, this time, softer. He opened it and lifted her a few inches up with his arm on her belly. He moved themselves inside, put her down against the closed door and with one hand locked the door.

-Get in the bathroom.

-You don't give orders to me. -she replied, and he couldn't distinguish if it was a playish thing or if she was being serious.

-Can you… please… get in the bathroom?

She eyed him. Deeply. And he had no idea what she was trying to do.

She walked a few steps inside the large white decorated bathroom, while he followed behind. Once he closed the door, he took her by the waist again, holding her firmly with one arm, and the other grabbed her underwear. He slid it down her hips until it fell to her ankles; she raised her feet and the garment laid on the cold floor. For a brief moment, he released her and turned to open the water inside the bathtub.

Her legs started to feel the heavy sensation of desire. They seemed to lose the strength they needed to keep her standing; the heat forming down in her genitals went up continuously feeding her blurred mind with the incapacity of thinking clearly.

He put his hands on the lower edge of her buttocks, and pushed upwards making her jump around his body. He sat her down on the white marble counter while she let herself get kissed; she innerly couldn't believe it, this was completely new. Maybe Olivia did break him THAT much. And as always, she was the consolation prize. Not new, after all, she unconsciously spinned in the misty reasoning power she had while she opened her mouth, letting him pamper her. But she would enjoy this while it lasted; at least she was already aware that this was not something to get attached to. She missed him so much… how could they be where they are now? He doesn't even look at her when he wakes up. Or when she speaks to him.

' _Shut up, Mellie'_ she said to herself.

She caught his chin with one hand while her tongue kept feeling all that… _Wooooah._ It was a complete rush of pleasure.

-You're dressed. -she said suddenly taking distance.

-So?

-Oh, I'll do it.

She slipped her hands beneath his shirt, running them up his abdomen, and took the fabric pulling it up. Her fingers found the two buttons of his jeans and undid them faster than he realized.

Everything was left on the floor. He grabbed her by her lower back, and walked a few steps until the hot smoke hit her skin, and he bent down letting her body sink in the water. A moan of comfort came out of her guts while he was getting in, right after her.

-So… -he whispered, while he climbed over her. She remained still laying straight beneath him. She could feel the weight of him over her rubbing her flesh. -Are we… gonna keep playing… -he spilled, and his mouth descended down to her neck. -Or are you gonna let me surprise you?

-After twenty years… -she whispered, trying to swallow the gasps forming in her throat. -I've seen all of you.

-Are you sure?

-I think so… I guess… You'll have to show me. -she purred inside his ear, and immediately felt his penis pressing her pubis. -So do it… -she took his head and made eye contact. -Show me.

She got him. She knows exactly what to tell him to make him blow up. He hooked his hands on the curves beneath her knees, and lifted them up until they fit around his shoulders. She moaned against his ear again; her genitals felt free and ready for what was about to come for them. He admired her face with his head high; she returned the gaze daring him to go on. Her lower lip looked rosy for the hard energy he had kissed her with.

-I'm waiting. -she dropped, and her eyes closed as she threw her head backwards.

He quickly slid himself inside of her steadying them with a grip on her hips. She tightened her arms around his wide back and her moan echoed on the large bathroom.

-That's what I wanted to hear. -he whispered to her.

Seconds kept passing, and they lost every sense of orientation in space and time. Underwater, they felt a sensation that couldn't be explained. With their eyes closed they only heard each other's sounds -her moans sounded much louder than his- and the wet noises of his lips sucking on her neck's skin.

He opened his eyes and saw her; splendid, beautiful, overflowing with energy. Her neck started to show the pinky marks he had just made. One of his hands caught the wicks of her hair that covered her face, and put them around her ear; meanwhile, he kept pushing inside of her, and she kept her eyes closed, her nails kept digging into his skin, her mouth was still open, releasing all that pleasure.

The water shook into little waves with the motion of his body, which took both close to their limits. She groaned in rushed and short sounds until he made her crumble into a silent final breath. He enjoyed every single second of hearing her and that was his breaking point. After feeling him flowing into her walls, she recovered the air she could and dropped what he needed to hear.

-You did… surprise me.


End file.
